Tinta e Papel
by whatapanda
Summary: Um contador de histórias. Uma ladra de sentimentos. Pela vida ou pela arte, mesmo uma tela em branco tem muito a revelar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ela**

E lá estava, novamente.

Era setembro e o clima era ameno. O calor no interior da cafeteria transmitia um aconchego que, mesclado à meia-luz amadeirada a iluminar o subsolo e aos murmúrios das mesas ocupadas, deixava o ambiente com um ar antigo de nostalgia. Gostava daquele cheiro doce de uma rotina que, de certa forma, não era sua.

Pincelou marrom, pelo papel. Aquele marrom era conforto.

A monotonia de uma vida ordinária, com o repetitivo rito estudantil entre casa e faculdade, não trazia muita expectativa, tinha que admitir. Claro que não podia dizer que a vida era difícil em qualquer nível, a família é boa, as amizades, presentes e as notas, perfeitas. Não assumia riscos, nem era imprudente... a educada, inibida, perfeita e previsível Hinata.

Talvez, por isso, fizesse falta algum sabor.

Por baixo dos óculos, a barista enroscava, inquieta, os dedos pelas mechas róseas que escapavam do coque para ajeita-las atrás da orelha. Com um sorriso nos lábios, organizava xícaras no balcão, aérea à movimentação ao seu redor. O pequeno relógio de pulso não lhe fugia da vista de 15 a 15 minutos. O salpicar daquele verde era ansiedade.

Na mesa à esquerda, dois rapazes trocavam palavras e sorrisos. Suas mãos entrelaçadas, casuais, sobre a mesa cintilavam pelo brilho de anéis que juntos formavam um par. Bordô. Uma curva suave. Cumplicidade.

Acompanhada somente de suas expectativas, debruçava-se, quieta, sob a mesa do canto - encostada na parede – a observar. E roubar. Que tipo de artista pobre buscaria inspiração nos sentimentos alheios? A artista de casca vazia. Criadora de histórias. Ladra de sentimentos. O que podia dizer? Era uma viciada.

As mãos, acostumadas, apenas paravam de trabalhar sobre o papel para um longo gole da xícara quase abandonada à sua frente, seguido de um suspiro. Sua visão pairou sob o pequeno palco improvisado, onde alguns músicos afinavam seus instrumentos. Devia ser pouco mais das 18h.

Quando precisou mudar de cidade para fazer universidade, devia dizer que não possuía grandes expectativas. Não lhe agradava nada trocar a comodidade de tudo aquilo que conhecia pela surpresa do inexplorado. Mas, quando se deparou com aquela – não tão pequena – cafeteria, no subsolo do centro do campus universitário, tomou como sua.

Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, na tentativa de se aquecer um pouco mais, enquanto divagava. Gostava bastante daquele pequeno refúgio. Embora já tivesse ido ali com algumas pessoas, apreciava muito o seu estar solo, principalmente quando por seus devaneios artísticos. Tinha a mania de criar um contexto, em sua cabeça, para cada desconhecido que observava a interagir ao redor, e, diante àqueles delírios, a solidão seria sua aliada. A barista abandonada, o maníaco poeta, a bailarina gorda, o cantor mudo... eram todos personagens da sua incansável imaginação.

Nas quintas-feiras o ambiente se transformava, as mesas, agora multiplicadas, eram afastadas aos cantos para abrir espaço para apresentação de bandas regionais no início da noite. O dia semanal reservado para jazz e blues aumentava consideravelmente a circulação de gente pelo lugar. A maioria dos rostos lhe eram conhecidos, por já servirem de público para aquele evento a um certo tempo, e esse era exatamente o ponto da história onde queria chegar.

Espantou-se levemente ao tilintar do sininho preso à porta do estabelecimento – indicando a entrada de alguns mais clientes. Foi então que sentiu o calor que tanto buscava subitamente subir-lhe ao rosto. Era _ele_.

Enterrou-se ainda mais no cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço e se fingiu distraída em sua prancheta quando passou por sua mesa, para instalar-se em uma mais à frente. Bom, havia um motivo bastante específico para preferir as mesas do fundo.

É fato que Hinata era uma pessoa tímida. Ela não fala em classe, ruboriza com facilidade nas raras ocasiões que um professor escolhe seu trabalho para exibir, se enrola quando escolhem suas artes para criticar. Tenta constantemente o seu melhor para não chamar atenção para si, ainda que imaginasse não adiantar muita coisa nesse sentido ao andar por aí com suas largas bolsas abarrotadas de equipamentos e mãos tão frequentemente manchadas com tinta que mais pareciam já terem se mesclado à sua pele. Ainda assim, era uma pessoa que apreciava bastante a discrição.

Talvez, bem por isso, fosse tão fortemente impelida àquele rapaz.

Começou como uma história curta, daquelas que o tempo se encarrega de estender. Durante o primeiro dia da aula de storyboard, restava uma boa meia hora após o sinal tocar, quando a porta abre. Com a atenção da classe interrompida, viu o professor suspirar – como se aquela cena já lhe fosse costumeira – e autorizar sua entrada, dando as boas vindas e chamando-lhe pelo nome: Uzumaki Naruto.

Não era como se já houvesse visto uma pessoa minimamente parecida com ele em sua vida. Digamos que não era exatamente o que se esperava de um estereótipo de estudante de artes plásticas, na verdade parecia mais saído da gangue punk de algum filme europeu de baixo orçamento. Os cabelos loiros curtos apontavam para todas as direções, rebeldes, tentando escapar por baixo do gorro de lã preto que aquecia sua cabeça. Alguns piercings nas orelhas – mais tarde ela pôde contar quatro – outros passeavam pelo rosto masculino como na sobrancelha esquerda e narina direita. Sua jaqueta laranja era chamativa, as botas eram surradas e os olhos, inexplicavelmente... azuis.

 _Perigosamente_ azuis, enfatizou, para uma colecionadora de cores. De fato, não era de se impressionar que ele chamasse sua atenção de uma maneira tão positiva – bem, com certeza ele era lindo, não que fosse essa a grande importância da questão – e que, entre aulas e esbarrões nos corredores, acabasse por se tornar o personagem principal de suas narrativas.

À primeira vista, a postura agressiva era o que saltava aos olhos, lhe ocultava os largos sorrisos e personalidade afável que lhe iluminavam na presença dos amigos. Quando se sentavam próximos durante as duas aulas que cursavam juntos e podia sentir o cheiro de cafeína misturado ao perfume que exalava dele, quis saber o tipo de café que apreciava. Nos dias frios, quando sempre parecia menos disposto e preguiçoso sob as várias camadas de roupa, quis descobrir como ele se comportaria em dias de sol. Quando se cruzavam, casualmente pelo campus e ele estivesse cabisbaixo e pensativo, com os fones cobrindo-lhes as orelhas, quis saber o que ouvia com tanta profundidade.

Nas galerias expositivas estudantis, passava horas a admirar a sombra e formas de sua arte, tão escura quanto colorida, em aquarela e grafite. Era facilmente perceptível, impregnado no peso daquele traço, as nuances de raiva, vezes de felicidade, vezes de graça, vezes de incômodo e até mesmo de dúvida. Sentimentos profundos, espontâneos, dele. Se inveja fosse um sentimento bom, o sentiria, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era admirá-lo. E idealizá-lo.

E quando, por vezes, o azul curioso encontrava-se com seu cinza, o coração batia tão descompassado no peito que sufocava-lhe a garganta e roubava-lhe as palavras. Foi num desses dias que, encostado na parede de tijolos do extenso pátio, os lábios se curvaram em sua direção. Revelou, no gesto, um sorriso puro, sem nenhuma malícia, sem nenhuma intenção. E ela, será se também havia de sorrir?

Desviou o olhar, ruborizada, e passou reto e rápido, praticamente correu em busca de algum ar. Era especialista em observar, a pequena Hinata, não em viver. Queria tantas coisas. E não corria atrás delas. Não sabia lutar por elas.

Em um fim de tarde molhado pela garoa, durante uma de suas aspirações artísticas solitárias, o avistou ao logo de uma seção de jazz – e surpreendeu-lhe saber que era um frequentador assíduo daquela noite semanal. Claro que foi uma feliz coincidência o encontrar naquele lugar que lhe era tão reconfortante, mas não podia dizer a mesma coisa sobre o fato dela nunca mais perder uma quinta que fosse.

Naquela noite, fosse pelo aquecedor, fosse pelo razoável número de pessoas, ou até mesmo pelo calor do som metálico que emanava do sax, a quentura o obrigou a tirar a jaqueta e depositá-la, estendida, sob o encosto da cadeira. Foi a primeira vez que visualizou os braços desnudos de tecido, cobertos por intrigantes tatuagens que a regata branca revelava se estenderem desde seus pulsos até a base do pescoço – e, provavelmente, por outras partes do corpo.

Salpicos de laranja, vermelho, azul, verde e preto pintados em linhas fortes e suaves sob sua pele, como uma intrigante e bonita colcha de retalhos composta por símbolos. Alguns lhe eram familiares, ora, ela estudara bem sobre Simbologia, então era capaz de facilmente perceber que eles se complementavam como as partes de uma história. Oh, merda.

E, ali, naquele momento estacionado, restava fisicamente impossível a criadora não se apaixonar pelo contador de histórias.

De volta ao presente, sua bebida perdeu o calor. Ela franziu o cenho ao sentir o gosto envelhecido do líquido, agora naquela fase intermediária entre o não inteiramente frio, mas nada quente também, e continuou bebendo. Petrificada na poltrona, sentia-se e vergonhosa, já não era mais uma adolescente para ser tão acuada frente a alguém que nunca havia trocado sequer meia palavra. Nada podia fazer contra o magnetismo intrigante da possibilidade de uma pessoa ter tantas nuances, tanta... cor. E ainda mais diante da possibilidade de descobri-las.

Suas mãos suavam entre os pincéis em movimento. Haviam tantas linhas retas, rebeldes, do amarelo impaciente, eram redemoinhos corridos de um vermelho forte, decorriam respingos desproporcionais de um laranja energizante, sombras pretas sobre brilhos de vidros prateados e aquele azul... tão azul que se tentasse retratar aquela profundidade levaria anos, talvez uma vida. Como se tempo não tivesse...

Em tempos passados viera em grupos de amigos, mas hoje ele sentava sozinho. Inteiramente de costas, o que ela agradecia, por poder capturar cada gota de sua essência sem ser flagrada como algum tipo de perseguidora estranha. Riu em como percebeu que aquela alcunha lhe caía como uma luva.

Ele permanecia completamente absorto a toda aquela movimentação atrás de si, estranhamente quieto assistindo ao show e sorvendo seu latte – sim, pois ele sempre pedia latte, variava somente as essências e especiarias. Seu olhar captou a perna esquerda dele que, inquieta, tremia debaixo da mesa. Uma nova nuance. Ansiedade? Felicidade? Incômodo?

Mas o blues era melancólico e o acorde traiçoeiro trouxe-lhe os pensamentos que vivia de evitar. Por um instante, seu pincel morreu. Se era sozinho e ansioso, esperaria alguém? Uma pessoa das mais belas cores que harmoniosamente se encaixasse naquela aquarela impetuosa.

Então era assim? Era esse o fim daquela perseguição tola e sem sentido? Mesmo diante daquela possibilidade aterradora, ela nada poderia além de assistir e lamentar? Que momento era aquele em que ela audaciosamente evoluía de mera observadora para tomar as rédeas de sua própria história? A sombra cinza de seus passos tímidos permanecia incapaz de ultrapassar mesmo a simples distância do espectro que os separava.

Assim era Hinata, a educada, inibida, perfeita e previsível Hinata. A afogada pelas ondas dos próprios medos, a espectadora da felicidade que não era sua. Covardemente vivia de se alimentar dos sentimentos imaginários que conseguia vomitar numa folha de papel, enquanto brincava de ter para perder, fingir para sofrer, crer para pintar, pintar para amar.

Mas decidiu, ali, que aquele quadro não gostaria de traçar.

Porque, sem perceber, ela era o vazio do papel que queria preencher.

Com as cores que ele não iria ceder.

Antes do instrumento soar as últimas notas da canção, ela arrumou seus materiais e levantou-se para ir embora. O pintou e o pintará de novo. Quando pouco dele ainda pudesse aprisionar num pedaço de papel, para ela, só para ela, o faria. Aquele era o mundo que escolheria, porque nada fora dali era verdadeiramente seu.

Hoje trouxe cores, da próxima vez traria carvão.

Porque, no farelo da poeira escura tatuaria aquele secreto desejo.

E se ela minimamente virasse antes de sair pela porta, notaria, talvez, o bilhete em seu nome, cuidadosamente dobrado, que caíra de sua bolsa e descansou, abandonado, no frio do azulejo.

* * *

 **A pessoa ainda se meteu a uma rimazinha marota hihi**

 **então, legal? :3**

 **até o proximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Que projetinho mais gostoso de escrever, gente!**_  
 _ **Quem quiser entrar no clima do café universitário, vou deixar o link para o som da quinta blues, que escutei para compor os dois capítulos. É só colocar baixinho, como musica de fundo: watch?v=etYmsaM9_2c**_  
 _ **Faz um tempo que não utilizo esse site, então n sei se já tem algum modo de responder as reviews que não no próprio capítulo. Na dúvida vou responder no final, à moda antiga msm.**_  
 _ **No mais, espero que gostem**_  
 _ **Boa leitura!**_

* * *

 **Ele**

Foi numa tarde de outono que a avistou.

Numa daquelas tardes bucólicas em que o céu era um espetáculo surrealista de encher os olhos para qualquer espectador. Ainda assim o frio castigava.

Sim, bem como uma cena daqueles clichês açucarados de romances fajutos, lá restava ela nos imensuráveis jardins do pátio dos fundos da universidade. Tão próximo ao início das aulas, o burburinho era alto pelo lugar, mas permanecia absorta no trabalho, fazendo-se personagem da própria tela.

Como de praxe era, não se via uma paisagem refletida por suas pinceladas. Se utilizava do calor das cores fortes para brincar de tingir seus próprios pensamentos.

Era bem óbvio para qualquer um com olhos, ele não era nenhum romancista. Se o fosse, teria notado a delicadeza da respiração que descompassava o peito e quebrava a monotonia do preto, do branco e do cinza, com o enrubescer das bochechas. Ou, quem sabe, a sutileza tracejar o vão entre as sobrancelhas inconscientemente franzidas, distribuindo o peso do mundo na concentração do olhar. Ou, até mesmo os reflexos púrpuros do céu no brilho molhado do laranja das folhas, emoldurando aquele retrato íntimo no mais bonito tom de sépia.

Esquecida da brisa que esvoaçava-lhe os cabelos, ela brincava de controlar segurando mechas atrás das orelhas, apenas para escaparem-lhe o domínio e atrapalhar sua concentração novamente.

E, parado ali, como o leigo que era, decidiu apenas que aquela pintura era bela.

O sinal tocou, com a estridência de um prato metálico interrompendo uma sinfonia. Ela recolheu os materiais e correu, culpada, manchando a seda branca que trajava com tons de carmim. O burburinho cessou.

Sozinho no pequeno parque, notou um brilho discreto despontando por entre o amarelar da grama morta. Retirou a mão do abrigo quente que era o bolso da jaqueta, para pegar aquele pente, incrustado com flores de pedras dilapidadas sobre a superfície de madeira polida. Franziu o cenho, inconformado.

Hinata é distraída.

Uma vez, num dia não tão gelado, aguardara o som dos passos curtos e rápidos ressoarem no corredor. Carregava no cinza do olhar o brilho de um sonho. Na palma das mãos os pincéis e no rachar dos lábios, poesias. Por dois segundos ainda conseguiu capturar o cintilar de suas íris surpresas, mas um encontro breve o suficiente para romper o prematuro contato quando passou por si feito bala. Desacreditada ela que o fino curvar que morreu em seus lábios fosse dirigido à sua pessoa.

Muito embora seus longos e lisos fios deixassem um leve rastro de lavanda quase como pegadas por onde andou, quebrou o encanto, impregnado como neblina, o cheiro metálico da hesitação.

Naquela vez caiu a caneta que prendia-lhe os cabelos, mas o que teve guardado ali em mãos foram seus medos.

Hinata é tímida.

Noutra tarde, não tão bucólica, capturou alguns rascunhos ágeis. Traços disformes de grafite que se espalhavam em pedaços grandes de papel cartão, como se embebidas em carbono. Esboços inacabados que restaram abandonados ao fim da aula de Corpo e Movimento, quando em sua pressa de sair, largara ali para atender um telefonema familiar.

Por vezes ela preferia o uso de cores, portanto ainda não tinha visto até então suas habilidades em escala de cinza. Era bagunçado e manchado, e, como artista de mãos leves, ela tracejava quatro vezes por cima da mesma curva, para criar uma profundidade com ares de esboço. Cada linha com desmedido peso deixava uma pequena bolha denunciando seu início, distribuída em seguida pela leveza de sua extensão. Era casual e desajeitado aquelas sombra de seu íntimo.

E ali em mãos, ele sabia segurar sua alma.

Mas Hinata não era perfeita.

Sempre que o ignorasse ela deixaria para trás alguma parte, qualquer coisa com a qual se distrair. Acostumado, ele cataria os pedaços de sua fuga, e guardaria pelo curto tempo reminiscente até que ela os recebesse de volta. De cabeça baixa com um agradecimento rápido e murmurado. Segundos de interação até virar-se novamente na cadeira, e voltar a atenção à aula.

Quando, de mãos vazias, ele já não teria mais acesso ao pouco que ela cedia.

Hinata é sonhadora.

Claro que poderia até mesmo tomar cada um dos seus pequenos objetos preciosos como refém – e pode crer que os faria – mas, ainda assim ela simplesmente esqueceria da sua existência. Seja pelo simples desapego à matéria das coisas que lhe ocorria ao acaso, quando seus pensamentos livres alçavam voo. Seja pelo imenso receio que lhe possuía cada vez que algo simples em sua rotina meticulosa a escapava o controle.

Dos artistas, destacava-se como a mais comprometida, das coloridas borboletas, restava como tímida, a cinza mariposa. Pálida e quieta como fantasma. Escondida por trás de franjas e rubores, Hyuuga Hinata era aquela, a que não existia.

Ainda assim, era muito fácil de se ler, a menina. Quando suas mãos exalassem a solventes, sabia que pintava à óleo. Quando borrões pretos manchassem o branco do rosto, era carvão. Quando as laterais das mãos sujassem com um cinza metálico, seria a vez do grafite. Traços de sal, pitadas de canela, vestígios de areia...

E, quando carregasse páginas de canson e telas vazias por baixo do braço, sabia que saía a procura do que amar.

Hinata é linda.

E ali naquele – não pequeno – pequeno refúgio de outono que descobriu terem em comum, lá estava ela a imaginar. E ele, a contar.

Ela nunca pedia café, só bebia chá.

E não lhe escapava, quase nunca, o costume que tinha de fechar os olhos, sempre ao beber um gole, como que para desfrutar de todas as nuances de sabor e calor daquela bebida. E talvez surgir com uma nova história, um novo aroma, ou uma nova cor, quem sabe.

Ele, impaciente, misturava a bebida fumegante da xícara alta a sua frente, enquanto o som pesado do baixo, ressoava em seus ouvidos, acusador sobre a presença fantasma que sentia em suas costas.

No pulso esquerdo, coberto pela manga da jaqueta, a pele ainda ardia, em processo de cicatrização. Onde marcou, através de linhas leves, cinzas, desajeitadas, tracejadas quatro vezes sob a mesma curva, mais um pedaço de sua história.

Curioso a folha de papel, a mais efêmera das obras de arte. Fácil ser destruída ao sinal da mais leve garoa ou da mais ínfima labareda. A simples força desmedida de um aperto inconsequente seria o suficiente para marcar-lhe a beleza pelo resto da vida. Por mais profundos que fossem os sentimentos retratados, estariam para sempre com a durabilidade submetida aos cuidados daquele que os tivesse em mãos.

Riu, quando se deu conta. Sim, talvez fosse exatamente esse o fascínio da coisa. Entregar tanto em troca de tão pouco, arriscar-se à destruição apenas pela chance de retratar aquele pequeno sopro de si mesmo naquela arte tão cheia de falhas.

Em verdade, não lhe agradava muito o caráter passageiro, vulnerável do papel. Dono das precauções, necessitava garantias. Não tinha a delicadeza, muito menos a morbidez lúdica – ainda que romântica – da suicida folha. Servia melhor a explosão, a tempestuosidade, a rigidez e a segurança. Segurança esta que foi encontrar na eternidade de uma tatuagem.

Do contrário da transitoriedade do branco, é uma marca perpétua. Não importa o quanto se esfregue, lave, admire ou amaldiçoe, continuará ali, como lembrança imortal daquilo que te mantém. A exponencia máxima da arte na carne, na cicatriz. Cada peça trabalhada um pedaço de memória mergulhada em tinta, incrustada na própria pele. Memórias. Vida.

E quando ela punha ali seus pés, feito boneca de porcelana, aquela que apenas enfeita e não existe, ele pegava-se a questionar qual a reação da menina, se escolhesse absorver a ardência dos próprios sentimentos em vez da comodidade de jogá-los ao vento, sob a dúvida mortal de que alguém apare.

Mesmo diante de toda a tosquice naquele lirismo rebuscado que vinha imaginando, não podia negar que era covarde, o artista da pele. Ora, a vida nem sempre te dava garantias. Na verdade, muitas das melhores coisas eram aquelas que talvez nem eternas fossem, mas ele não arriscaria.

Ela, enquanto pluma, diante a liberdade e facilidade de expressar seus sonhos e desejos, lhe faltaria a ousadia para assumir essa postura. Presa no monocromatismo daquele mundo em preto e branco, absorveria desesperadamente qualquer cor derramada sobre si. Uma única gota de tinta era tudo o que mais queria, mas ela não arriscaria.

E, quando virou-se, no salão e o assento na mesa ao fundo - a encostada na parede - encontrava-se vazio, não soube dizer o cheiro que, mais uma vez, aquela partida deixou.

Enquanto ele permanecesse fincado à pele como garantia da eternidade, ela se deixaria levar pelos ventos. Entregue no desejo de se libertar. E presa pela comodidade que no branco aprendeu a amar.

No fim restaria dela a fluidez do papel e dele a segurança da cicatriz. Numa peleja de tintas onde apenas aquele disposto a ceder seus medos seria o perdedor naquela disputa em que não havia vantagem em ganhar.

E, quando tomou entre os dedos, o frio daquele bilhete solitário dobrado e deixado para trás, ele pôde ler, numa caligrafia cuidadosamente desenhada – daquelas somente advindas da leveza das mãos –, logo abaixo do nome familiar, os dizeres: _Para o meu amado contador de histórias._

Foi então que, na curva de um sorriso, se sentiu derrotar.

Muito daquele conto era mais do que pintado.

Porque bem além do que apenas cores fortes e traço desajeitado.

Havia também o roubo, a covardia, o talento e a imperfeição. E os pequenos pedaços do coração.

Porque havia também muito do que colecionar.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Então, não, o bilhete não era de Naruto_**  
 ** _Hinata "deixou cair", na certeza de que ele iria sempre pegar os pedaços que ela deixava para trás._**

 ** _Obrigada ao convidado que deixou uma rewiew, é sempre bom saber que consegui tocar alguém com uma história. Infelizmente optei por deixar os capítulos mais curtos para dar uma certa leveza à história, porque estou gastando todo o meu repertório mais pesado com minha outra fic Kirye Eleison. Espero que tenha apreciado o final!_**


End file.
